


Healing In The Sparks

by Interrobang



Series: Switch AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Hanzo and McCree have been together for several months, but Hanzo still has a hard time accepting that he's allowed to enjoy himself. When his heat comes early, McCree takes care of him.(Sequel to "A Minor Inconvenience")





	

When Hanzo first arrived at Overwatch, he’d been reluctant to invest himself. He was there because Genji was there, and that was all there was to it. He’d sequestered himself away in his room, keeping himself in isolation. Sometimes Genji would visit, and they would spend quiet hours sitting together on the cliffs looking out over the Gibraltar waves.

It was Genji that reminded him of the reason they had come there together. It was Genji that insisted he at least take a look around the base. 

So Hanzo did. 

He found a vast practice range with dust still gathered in the distance among the targets; the lights were dim, bulbs burned out without replacements. He used it. His arms grew strong again, his back straight, his mind calm.

He began to meet people in a trickle as they arrived; then, a flood. They were everywhere, all the time, all over the watchpoint. The once-quiet refurbished housing quarters were now filled by the hushed rustle of moving bodies making their way through the halls. The training range lost its dust. One day Hanzo walked in to find that the bulbs had been replaced, and the targets gleamed in the brilliant light.

He’d slowly started to expand the map of his walkabouts, sometimes joining groups for meals or conversations-- but never starting anything. Groups tended to form organically, but he kept to the fringes. Sometimes, it was still hard for him to believe that he had willingly joined this cheery band of fighters.

Genji brought Hanzo to Overwatch. But it was McCree that made him part of the group.

McCree had been an anomaly since the moment they’d met. Friendly and surprisingly sly, he’d slowly worked his way into Hanzo’s routine: joined him for drinks at odd hours in the the tiny base kitchen; challenged him to lighthearted competitions on the training ranges. They’d talk, and sit, and sometimes smoke on those same cliffs he’d frequented with Genji at the beginning. For all his bluster, McCree knew the value of silence, and there had been few awkward stretches between them.

He was easy to be around. So sue Hanzo if he got friendly. Maybe a little more than that, even. 

\--

When McCree’s unusual heat hit him a couple months into Hanzo’s stay, it had been Genji’s idea for Hanzo to go to McCree to help him. 

“I know how you look at him, brother.” Genji clapped a hand on his shoulder. McCree had only recently run away, scooting down the hall looking like the hunted man he was. “ _And,_ ” Genji said, “I see how he looks at _you._ You have nothing to worry about. Now go sleep with the cowboy and stop telling me about how much you _value his companionship._ ”

Then he’d handed Hanzo McCree’s fallen hat and shoved him on his way.

Little shit.

It was a good idea, though.

It was the first time Hanzo had consciously initiated anything between them. Usually McCree just showed up when Hanzo was already out, as if the cowboy had a sixth sense about when and where Hanzo would appear. Now, however, Hanzo had to hunt McCree down. When he was faced with a clearly stressed out, heat-addled McCree, he’d made a split decision-- one that had him sweating bullets to the very end, sure he’d overstepped.

McCree had let him know in no uncertain terms that he hadn’t. Part of Hanzo wondered anyway.

Finding out that McCree was technically an alpha-- but a switch, some sort of genetic anomaly that left him with random heats-- was a surprise. But they dealt with it. As an omega, Hanzo had regular heats he could work around. McCree apparently hadn’t had one in years. Months after the event, McCree still hadn’t specified how long it had been between the most recent and the one before it. Hanzo suspected the sudden hormonal onslaught was more intense than McCree had let on. 

But he let it go. Far be it from he to judge someone else’s secrets. 

They’d been together for several months when Hanzo realized that what they had was probably going to keep happening. That they were allowed to enjoy their time together-- that _he_ was allowed to enjoy their time together. It didn’t have to be rushed. 

For once in his life, he allowed himself to feel comfortable. 

( _Disgustingly_ comfortable, if Genji’s reactions were to be taken seriously.)

But he never fully relaxed.

Hanzo was a meticulous person. He paid strict attention to himself, his routines, and his thought processes. He had known his heat was coming, but nature, as always, seemed to enjoy shitting on Hanzo’s plans. He’d been in the middle of a stock order-- including supplies for his upcoming heat-- when he felt a flush spread up the back of his neck, molten and slow. He zipped his fingers away from the keyboard.

It was here early.

A sheen of sweat broke out on his brow. He tried not to panic.

“Athena, I need the whereabouts of Agent McCree.”

“Agent McCree is currently in the medical bay,” Athena responded crisply. “He appears to be finishing a report with Dr. Ziegler. His arm is injured.”

Hanzo groaned. Of all times. Injuries between them were common, but the timing of this one was especially inconvenient. He rushed off towards medbay anyway. The hallways echoed hollowly. Most people were gone, either on a mission or occupying themselves elsewhere around the property. Wide windows cast streams of mote-filled light as Hanzo rushed around corners.

When he arrived, McCree was seated on a bench, relaxed if tired. His serape and chest plate sat next to him in a loose pile; tattered cloth spilled onto the floor. Mercy had McCree’s prosthetic arm on a table in front of her, tools arrayed around her. She appeared to be fiddling with a tiny screwdriver, carefully taking apart a panel. The empty tech port on McCree’s bare bicep gleamed.

Hanzo braked at the door frame and knocked briskly. 

“Jesse.” 

McCree looked up. Hanzo noted an aborted measure to cover his exposed stump. A hesitant smile broke out on his face. It was strained. “Well, hey, darlin’--”

Hanzo jerked his head stiffly towards the hall. “I need to talk to you.”

McCree straightened up, beginning to protest. “I’ll just be a minute. Let me get myself together and I’ll--”

“It’s _urgent_ ,” Hanzo said through clenched teeth.

“Go, go,” Mercy cut in, waving a hand dismissively without looking up from her task. “Your arm is not likely to walk off on its own.”

McCree pulled his loose sleeve down over his stump and port and followed Hanzo out into the hall.

“Now what’s going on, honeybee? Everything alright?” He paused, then took in the pink tips of Hanzo’s ears, the slight glaze to his eyes. He leaned in and whispered. “Thought you weren’t due for it for a couple weeks?”

“I’m _not_ ,” Hanzo spit out. “I don’t know why this is happening. I have not even had time to prepare anything, let alone--” He drew in a tense breath, trying to calm himself. “I wish to be somewhere less...public.” 

McCree took in the abandoned hallway, the silent expanse of the watchpoint. Looked back to Hanzo and how tightly wound his body language was. “Sure thing, darlin. Let’s get out of here. Angie can hang onto my arm for a bit. Hey Ang!” he called back towards the medbay door. “I’m headin’ out!”

“ _Ja_ , okay,” Dr. Ziegler called back.

And with that, he herded Hanzo down the hall. Hanzo didn’t miss the tiny possessive gesture of the hand on the small of his back. 

Hanzo could feel himself go hazy and relaxed even as they walked. McCree’s warm presence was only speeding things forward. Knowing that he had someone to help was a small comfort, but the pressure of his heat was still stifling. He was feeling antsy already. Hanzo grabbed McCree’s hand in his own and sped towards his quarters. 

He fumbled with his keypad where he got there, growling frustratedly when his fingers skittered on the keys. Finally, it unlocked, and he impatiently waited for the door to hiss open.

His room was messier than it normally would have been. He was a neat person, and kept to a routine. That he had to let Jesse in to see this mess was another thorn in his side. The rumpled, dirty sheets; the papers strewn on his desk and the open chest of drawers by the window; Hanzo took them all in and frowned at himself for leaving his room in such disarray. 

McCree distracted him from it, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. “You okay?” 

“Just irritated with myself for my lack of foresight.”

“Foresight can’t get everything.” McCree looked around the room, then back at Hanzo. Hanzo could feel himself flush under his gaze. All he wanted right now was to shove his cowboy down on his dirty bed and take him, but he froze in his tracks. He wasn’t that far along. He could control himself. He clenched his hands.

“I am sorry,” he grit out. “I shouldn’t have--”

“You know these things aren’t always predictable,” McCree said softly. “Tell you what: you go take a shower, and I’ll tidy up in here. We can figure out how you want to do this when you’re done.” He patted Hanzo fondly, then gently pushed him towards the bathroom. “I’ll still be here when you come back.”

\--

Hanzo showered quickly. The lukewarm water was overwhelming on his sensitive skin, forcing out as much sweat as it washed away. Hanzo could feel himself getting softer; an exploratory brush between his legs came away sticky and slick, and the pungent smell of himself filled the shower stall. He let out a stuttery breath against the cold tiles and tried not to let the rush of it excited him too much. 

This would be the second heat he’d had since he and McCree had become involved. It would also be the first time McCree was present for it: McCree had been on a mission out of the country for the entirety of his last one. At the time, Hanzo had not minded his absence so much. They were still new then, and as intimate as they’d gotten during McCree’s heat, Hanzo was reluctant to let him in for his own.

It was different now.

McCree was waiting for him.

Hanzo dried off and didn’t bother getting redressed. He simply wrapped himself in his towel and walked out of the bathroom. 

His papers had been organized, and his floor cleared. Hanzo’s face uncrimped slightly-- almost fondly, if you squinted.

McCree was awkwardly tugging a comforter over Hanzo’s freshly made bed. His lone arm was having trouble getting leverage. Hanzo walked over and helped him finish. 

Hanzo could feel himself spacing out a bit, but McCree snapped him out of it, wrapping his good arm around Hanzo’s middle. “Feelin’ any better?” McCree rubbed at his back. 

Hanzo hummed noncommittally, wrapped his arms around McCree’s shoulders, leaning into a kiss. First just a peck, then something a little deeper, tongue venturing out to lick at McCree’s. McCree matched his hunger, pulling him close. Hanzo could feel his fingers splayed on his bare back, slinking below the loose barrier of his towel. 

Hanzo broke the kiss, licking his lips. “Bed, please.” He could feel a fog setting in, and he wanted some semblance of control before it fully overtook him.

McCree sat down on the freshly made bed, and Hanzo crawled on top of him, eagerly pulling off McCree’s clothes. He discarded his own towel and clawed at McCree’s pants. For once the cowboy wasn’t wearing those ridiculous chaps, and Hanzo silently thanked him for it. He fumbled with McCree’s belt while McCree shed his shirt, and soon enough they were naked together on Hanzo’s soft, clean sheets. That hand was back on his hips, running down to his crack as Hanzo grinded against McCree. 

He could smell himself-- could smell the sweet, heady aroma of his own pheromones. McCree’s fingers were sliding in it, fingering at his hole as Hanzo rubbed himself against McCree’s abdomen. For a while, that was enough, just a rhythmic grinding as Hanzo got more and more worked up. He could feel himself relax into his heat, opening up. His lungs filled more fully; his muscles were alert, ready for anything. Blood rushed to his face and he pressed it into McCree’s shoulder, whining. 

“Easy there,” McCree said in his ear. “I’ve got you.” His voice was thick, not as unaffected as his demeanor made him seem. Hanzo grasped at his chest, rubbing at the thick muscles. He knew McCree could carry him, had let it happen more than a few times. He longed now for McCree to wrap him in his weight and cover him, keep him close. Down one arm, he knew McCree couldn’t really pick him up, but he could hope for the rest of it.

Hanzo wrapped his legs around McCree from where he was saddled on his lap, pushing at McCree’s chest. McCree went down easy. He seemed happy to let Hanzo set the pace. And oh, what a pace he wanted. Hanzo could feel McCree hard beneath him, cock full against his belly. 

Hanzo took a second to make a decision, then licked his lips and moved over McCree’s cock, back arched slyly. His own dick was standing proud at attention. He slid back and forth, savoring the smooth feel of McCree’s length against his asshole, prodding at the back of his balls. He’d get him good and wet, Hanzo thought, then really get started. McCree’s hand settled firmly on Hanzo’s hip, and Hanzo grabbed at himself, stroking lazily. 

He cried out as McCree pressed up against him in a slow wave, hips rising off the mattress. Hanzo held on, one hand on McCree’s soft stomach, the other rubbing circles into the head of his cock. His face was flushed, his breath labored. His hair was tousled where he’d neglected to comb it, and he felt a few drops of water snake their way down his back, causing a shiver. 

“Enough,” he said, panting. Bracing himself on McCree’s stomach, he groped beneath himself and held McCree’s length in his hand. He gave himself a minute to enjoy the weight of it before lifting himself up and then sinking down on it, feeling the hot push of McCree’s cock on his insides. He hadn’t even needed any prep: just open, soft, and wet. 

He started to vigorously fuck himself on McCree’s dick, lifting himself up and down as McCree’s hand gripped hard at his hip, pinching at the meager fat there, running admiringly over Hanzo’s abdomen. When Hanzo looked down, he could see McCree’s face looking at him almost reverently.

“Are you just going to watch, or are you going to help?” Hanzo asked.

“Oh, I’ll help, alright,” McCree retorted, leaning up to capture Hanzo’s lips with his own. Hanzo tried to keep moving, tried to kiss McCree, but sudden jolting thrusts against him left him with staccato breaths and jerky movements too uncoordinated to let him keep his lips where he wanted them. He could feel himself gushing, slick running down his thighs and dripping on McCree’s groin. So much for the shower. 

McCree’s hand skated up his ribs, cupping his chest as McCree sucked and bit at his flesh, squeezing at his pecs as he attacked one nipple, then the other, flicking at pebbled skin. 

“Look at you. Perfect.” McCree’s voice rumbled in his chest, breath belying the rough pace he was keeping. 

Hanzo moaned as McCree sucked hard at one nipple and used his free hand to jerk him off, large hand holding him firmly, rubbing in all the wet Hanzo was leaking out. Teeth scraped against his breastbone; Hanzo jerked in McCree’s grip, grinding his hips down for all the friction he could get. 

“Gonna get you full, Hanzo. Gonna keep you here with me until you’re bursting with my come.” Hanzo felt himself leaking again, McCree’s cock sliding easily in his hole, balls slapping against his ass. He wanted it. Oh, he wanted it. “Gonna lock you in with my knot, gonna keep your pretty ass stuffed until you can’t get up again. They’re gonna have to keep you off the mission roster for a week when I’m done with you.”

Suddenly Hanzo felt himself lifted, rolled over onto the sheets. McCree pulled out of him for just a second, rolling Hanzo on his stomach before slamming back into him. Hanzo could feel his hand on the broad space between his shoulders, weight pressing him flat to the mattress. 

He didn’t even have the leverage to get himself on his knees. McCree was just sliding into him, slamming roughly against his ass. Hanzo couldn’t get a grip on his own cock. He resigned himself to letting the rough fabric of his blankets grate against his sensitive skin. Instead, he grabbed at a pillow, huffing rough breaths into the bulk of it. He spread his legs further, relaxed and unbent, and simply let McCree plow into him. His toes were curling tightly and he was fairly sure he was drooling by the time he felt his orgasm sneaking up on him, a tight pressure in his gut.

He grabbed back at McCree, hand grasping at whatever he could reach. 

“I’m--” he was cut off by a possessive hand on his neck, pushing him further into the pillow. His breath was stifled, hard and moist against the pillow. He shouted into the pillow, muffled by the bulk of it. “I’m going to come--” 

McCree pushed into him hard, each jerky thrust hitting at everything good inside Hanzo. Hanzo could feel himself coming, gushing from front and back as McCree fucked him through it. Even when Hanzo was oversensitive, he kept going, chasing his own end. Hanzo wouldn’t have stopped him even if he’d been able to gather his wits long enough to try. His muscles twitched and he felt a wet spot form under him as his cock jumped and drooled with each thrust.

Hanzo felt the tell-tale swell of McCree’s knot inside him. McCree’s thrusts slowed, became more shallow as the growing knot pulled at his rim. It seemed to get bigger and bigger, an impossible pressure against Hanzo’s insides. At long last, Hanzo felt McCree stutter and come inside him, wet heat filling him up just like he’d promised. Hanzo whined into it, satisfied at last by the weight of McCree pressing him into the mattress, covering him, keeping him hot and grounded and safe. 

McCree panted above him, breath ragged. He kept rocking against Hanzo’s back in little movements. He was still hard inside Hanzo, still coming the rut of an alpha. Hanzo savored it. Even when he’d fucked McCree through his heat, Hanzo hadn’t been able to witness the drawn-out orgasm of an alpha. But here he was, filled with an impossible amount of come. He was loose, was relaxed beyond belief as McCree pushed it into him.

Hanzo’s breath panted hot and wet into the pillow where his face was still smashed. McCree was a blazing heat at his back.

When he and McCree had started their... _thing_ together months back, it had taken him some time to get used it. Hanzo had gotten swept up in everything, not realizing what an effect that would have on his biology. 

He was an omega. And he was a man of habits. His body had its rhythms, and the fact that this heat had come early weighed on his mind. Did McCree have anything to do with it?

“Hey.” Hanzo startled from where he had begun to doze off. McCree was leaning on his stump, checking on Hanzo. “You still with me, sweetheart?”

“Mmm. Yes.” Hanzo’s head was still foggy. Every one of McCree’s movements jostled the knot still holding firm in his ass. The sensation of slipperiness was overwhelming from the waist down. Normally Hanzo would have found this disgusting. At the moment though? Useful. Satisfying. It meant he could let McCree have his way with him without having to move a muscle. 

McCree slowly, gently rolled them until they were spooning, McCree’s chest to Hanzo’s back. McCree wrapped his arm around Hanzo’s middle, rubbing over his lower stomach. McCree nuzzled up against Hanzo’s shoulder. 

“You feel so good, Hanzo.”

Hanzo lazily rubbed his chin along what he could reach of McCree’s jawline. “I _do_ feel good.”

McCree chuckled. “Damn, look at you. I love when you’re spoiled.”

“You should do it more often.” Hanzo savored shake of laughter that got out of McCree. 

They lay like that for some minutes. Hanzo slipped into a good place between awake and drifting off-- a middle retreat he knew wouldn’t last much longer. McCree’s knot was started to shrink, and he could feel heat working its way up again, settling in his chest. 

They still had some time until they could separate, and McCree made the decision to use his time with his willing captive wisely. Hanzo jolted when McCree’s hand slipped up to massage at his chest. His nipples felt swollen, oversensitive. He thrust his chest forward when McCree tugged at one, rolling the point of it between thumb and forefinger as it hardened. He rubbed at the areola with his thumb, massaging at the silky skin and the muscle underneath. Switched sides and did it all over again. In between he rubbed at the hard expanse of Hanzo’s breastbone.

He paused like that, hand lingering on Hanzo’s chest, feeling Hanzo’s ribs rise and fall as he breathed in deep, reveling in the smell of the two of them together, safe in his bed.

It was doing great things for Hanzo, honestly. Made him think _home_ , made him want to build a place for just the two of them. Somewhere to be alone on days like this, where it was frustrating to know that responsibility lay a single door away.

He could feel himself start to swell again, tired but interested. The softening line of McCree in his ass was a comfort, but no longer enough. He tried to rut back against McCree. McCree massaged at his chest some more, biting at the slope of hanzo’s shoulder.

“I ain’t got nothin’ for you right now, honey. Gimme a minute.”

McCree unstuck himself from Hanzo’s back and started to slowly, carefully extricate himself. Hanzo couldn’t help the whine that slipped out when McCree slipped free entirely. He clenched down when he felt a hot line of cum dribble out. 

McCree looked down at the mess and let out a low whistle.

“I don’t know, Hanzo…” he said. “Sure looks like you’re making a mess. Dunno how I feel about that.”

Hanzo raised up on one elbow, turning his head to look at McCree. He bared his throat. He knew what a picture he made. 

“You should help me clean it up.”

McCree nosed at the skin Hanzo opened for him, nibbling softly at the tender skin there. 

Hanzo let himself be rolled onto his front, on hands and knees. He widened his legs and reached one hand back to feel at his hole: it was soft, open, and sloppy wet. Hanzo slipped a finger in, coating his fingers in cum and his own slick. Whimpered at how sensitive he was all over. He couldn’t even get hard again yet, but his asshole was ready; his nipples were sore and sensitive, his skin speckled with gooseflesh. 

McCree’s fingers joined his, gently massaging at his rim. Hanzo felt the hard protrusions of McCree’s tech port against his back as he tried to catch his balance .

“Here, relax a bit.” McCree gently removed Hanzo’s fingers, placing them by his head. Idly, Hanzo sucked on them, thought about the mix of the two of them on his tongue. 

McCree crouched down, resting his cheek on Hanzo’s back. Hanzo could feel the rasp of his beard and hot breath against his hip. One large, hot hand stroked along the back of Hanzo’s thigh, rubbing at the tense length of his muscles. A thumb slipped in some of the slick that had leaked down Hanzo’s leg. Blunt nails scratched lightly. Slowly, McCree ran his fingers back up to Hanzo’s hole, playing with the gooey mess leaking out. He rubbed it in, pushing what he could find back into the red, swollen opening.

Hanzo made small, breathy noises as McCree dipped his fingers in, massaging at his walls. His hand came out coated in a mix of their fluids, and Hanzo heard the wet noises as McCree slicked it on himself, lightly squeezing. 

“You think that was enough? I can practically hear your heartbeat, sweetheart. I know you.” He pressed a kiss into the knob of Hanzo’s spine. Hanzo curled his fingers into the mess of blankets around him. 

Another kiss, this time lower, to the stretch of skin above his cheeks. 

They’d been together for months. But they hadn’t done _this_. Hanzo had been too embarrassed to even ask for it. Now, it looked like he wouldn’t have to.

Hanzo felt a wet, hot swipe over his hole, tongue slippery and pliant. Two fingers pressed into him, holding him open as McCree’s tongue worked its way in. Hanzo could feel McCree’s nose pressed on him, soft lips working at him as McCree tongue-fucked him, licking out his own come from Hanzo’s hole. Hanzo’s dick twitched, once again interested in the proceedings. 

Hanzo was left boneless, melting into the sheets as McCree ate his ass, slurping and sucking at Hanzo’s hole and his own fingers. He felt hot all over, face damp, heartbeat fast. Sweat rolled down his back and settled between his shoulders. His hair was still drying-- it was a messy nest where he had thrown it back into the mattress. A stray lock fell into his eyes. Hanzo swatted at it. 

He started to rock back against McCree in gentle movements, trying to follow the pace McCree was rubbing into him. McCree had started to carefully thrust into him, shallowly sliding his fingers in and crooking them downward. Hanzo’s cock started to fill. It swung lazily below him.

McCree pulled out of him, pulling at a cheek to spread him wide. He inspected Hanzo’s twitching hole.

“Dunno, Hanzo, I don’t think it stuck the first time. Looks like you’re plum empty.” Hanzo breathed deep, spreading his legs a little wider. A whine escaped his throat. “I don’t think you kept a damn thing in. I’ll have to try again.” 

Hanzo grinned smugly when he heard McCree slowly stroking himself. That damnably hot mouth was back, biting at a cheek, kissing at the bump of his hip. There was a dull clunk as McCree’s arm port bumped against his calf, and suddenly McCree was rolling forward, hips lining up with Hanzo’s as he teased the head of his cock against Hanzo’s asshole. Hanzo grunted, pushing back against McCree. McCree moved with him-- avoided Hanzo’s weak aim.

For all that Hanzo was usually in control, in this, McCree seemed determined to take care of him. He patted Hanzo’s backside fondly.

“I’m here, don’t worry.”

Hanzo moaned softly as McCree slid in, slowly moving through the wet mess he’d left behind. A wet squelch went straight to his dick, and he panted against the sheets. 

“Jesse. Please.” His hands curled, wishing for something to hold, but McCree’s hand was occupied holding onto him. He settled for holding onto his pillow again, fingers clutched tight.

McCree started to fuck up against him. It started slow, but got more punishing as Hanzo became noisier, short desperate sounds bursting out of him each time McCree slammed home. Hanzo could feel himself leaking a combination of his own wetness and any of the leftover come McCree had missed being carved out of him by McCree’s cock pulling through it. 

Hanzo had had plans for the day-- was probably scheduled for a job later in the week. Who knew how long this would last? The thought of being stuck in bed like this for days on end sent a little thrill through him. McCree’s heat had been short, and he had kept his mind for most of it. Hanzo was not usually so lucky.

McCree could rile him up, could fuck him silly, but he could also take care of Hanzo. Had already done it-- here, and on every other occasion he’d needed help.

"What would you do if I had to leave? I bet I could make sure you're too sexed up to even _worry_ about finding another knot." McCree's hot breath puffed in his ear. "What do you think of that? Fucked you full and plugged you up. We could find something, I'm sure." He threw his arm across Hanzo's chest for a better grip. "You could sit here jerking off thinking about me until the sheets are a fuckin' _mess_. I'd _love_ to come home to that sometime."

Hanzo’s face went beet red. He wasn’t even sure how to respond, left to grab wordlessly at McCree’s arm where it was thrown across his torso. Breath rasped out of him, loud in the vast silence of the room. The only other sounds were the slap of skin and small, wet noises as McCree licked and kissed at his neck. 

“What’s going on, darlin’? Where’s my bossy sweetheart?”

Hanzo groaned and started to stroke himself. Head leaned back against McCree’s shoulder, breath rasping, splotchy red spreading down his body from his chest.

McCree tittered and continued to slam into him. His stump bumped on the small of his waist, where Hanzo knew he’d be resting a hand if he had it. The other stayed curled around his chest, hot fingers lingering at the dip of his throat. His pulse was stronger there, jumping strong and fast where McCree’s fingers sat.

Hanzo made a confused noise when McCree slowed, then pulled out of him, arm letting him go. McCree gently rolled Hanzo over onto his back, then settled back between his legs. He leaned down for a tender kiss. He paused, crooked nose lightly bumping against Hanzo’s.

“You know I’d do anything for you, right?” 

Hanzo averted his eyes, cheeks red. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “And I, for you.” 

McCree kissed him again. He was was curled over Hanzo’s body, supported by his one good arm. He learned in close, skin brushing skin, and lazily kissed Hanzo as he rutted against him. Small thrusts kept Hanzo worked up, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy his heat. 

Hanzo reached a hand down and lined McCree’s cock back up with his hole, rubbing his hips against McCree to get the message across. McCree huffed a laugh and went with it, sliding back into the warm clutch of Hanzo’s body.

Hanzo finally relaxed back into the sheets. He brought his legs up to wrap around McCree’s waist, pulling him close as he reached down to stroke himself. He could feel warmth radiating off his skin. He felt alive. He rocked against McCree as he pulled along his length, spreading precome around and twisting over the head. It was completely selfish, completely for him. McCree was doing this for him. McCree _wanted_ him.

He leaned back, baring his throat.

This time, McCree took the invitation.

McCree nosed into the hollow of his throat, licking at the juncture where the meat of his shoulder met his neck. Down to a collarbone, where tendons stood out and defined muscles made themselves known. He stopped at the swell of Hanzo’s throat, mouth open, teeth hovering. A threat. A promise. Hanzo wrapped his arms around McCree’s shoulders, pulling him closer. 

McCree bit down lightly, sucking at Hanzo’s skin. Hanzo swallowed reflexively and felt the pull of teeth against the column of his throat. His breath stopped right there. His mouth fell open in a silent cry of need as McCree’s teeth clamped down and left a bruising mark Hanzo knew everyone would see for weeks. 

Even when the claim mark was finished, McCree kept in the same area, biting and sucking and leaving highly visible marks all over Hanzo’s neck and collarbones. 

Hanzo pulled at him, legs tightening around his waist and arms pulling him close, a grasping creature desperate for touch. McCree kissed him soundly-- sucked on his lip, petted at his tongue with his own-- and ground in against him. Hanzo could feel the swell of his knot again, a building pressure just inside the rim of his asshole. 

When it got too big to move out any more, McCree thrust in small jerky movements like he was trying to get further inside Hanzo than he could possibly go, pressed flush against him. Hanzo rocked with it, jerking himself off and flexing around the huge swell of McCree’s knot inside him. He rubbed at his balls, pressing down at the thin skin just above his hole, where he could vaguely feel McCree’s knot stretching him from the inside. He bit his lip and rubbed on it, eliciting a groan from McCree.

He was so _close._

McCree groaned and shoved them forwards a little bit, lifting Hanzo’s hips off the mattress. The angle forced McCree’s dick in further until there was nowhere left to move. Hanzo could feel him twitching inside him. Hot, wet spurts slicked his insides, and he jerked his hips against McCree, panting. His eyes flicked up to McCree’s face: a fierce look of concentration was settled there, eyebrows gathered, jaw tense.

McCree shakily grabbed Hanzo’s cock, wrapping his wide hand around it and working Hanzo up until he was squirming, still high on the feeling of McCree coming inside him again. Hanzo came on his knot-- writhed, jerking his hips into the air as he shot onto his stomach and on McCree’s hand. 

Together, they lay still, trying to catch their breath. 

Hanzo drew his hands up to cradle McCree’s face. Pushed his hair back, drew his thumbs over his thick eyebrows. 

A silent look of adoration. 

McCree returned it. 

\--

At some point, Hanzo dozed off, and McCree must have slipped out of the room to retrieve his repaired arm. Hanzo woke to see McCree’s shoulder by his face; the man was sitting on the floor, broad back against the bed, close enough for Hanzo to touch.

So he did. 

McCree startled at the soft touch on the back of his neck. He turned, and Hanzo kissed him gently. McCree’s hands came up to rest on Hanzo’s shoulders, heavy and comforting. Hanzo huffed out a small breath when one cool metal finger grazed the claiming mark on his neck.

“That’s going to sting for a while.” His voice was rough when he tried to speak. McCree flushed but didn’t apologize. If anything, his finger’s touch became more firm, rubbing at the dark red ridges of the claim. “I like it.”

McCree beamed. “Good.” He leaned down to kiss Hanzo. “I like _you._ ” 

Hanzo rolled further back into the middle of the bed, leaving his limbs open and loose. He still had at least a couple days before this was over. He stretched languidly, settling his eyes back on McCree, who was resting his chin on his forearms, watching Hanzo coyly.

At a jerk of Hanzo’s chin, McCree crawled back on the bed, arranging himself like a puzzle piece into Hanzo’s side. 

Hanzo sighed contentedly. McCree rumbled faintly in return, already drifting off again.

They had everything they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how hard it was not to change the summary to "McCree gives him a hand" lmao.
> 
> You can follow my porn/writing blog at hhgggx.tumblr.com. Sometimes I post updates about what I'm working on. I also post a direct link from the AO3 feed there when I post in case you don't want to or are unable to subscribe.
> 
> EDIT: I...replaced a couple paragraphs lol. I'm into dirty breeding/pregnancy talk, but I'm REALLY not an mpreg fan and have no plans to write it. That section was probably a little misleading. I'd like to apologize to everyone that commented asking about it.


End file.
